deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2 (It's Somebody's Funeral)
Chapter 2 (It's Somebody's Funeral) is the third chapter in Dead Rising 3. Missions *Get to the Sewers - After the cut scene, Nick will be forced to return to Ingleton to travel through the sewers so that he can gain access to the morgue. *Get Through the Sewers - Once you reach the sewers, navigate through them to St. Keith's Memorial Grounds. *Get Zombrex at the Morgue - Open the gate leading to the morgue and meet with Gary. He and Nick will devise a plan of getting into the morgue. *Break in Through Skylight - Drive the Van up to the building, hop on top of it, and then hop onto the roof. Climb in through the skylight. *Let Gary In - Once inside the morgue, open the door and let Gary inside. *Find Nicole White's Corpse - Once inside cold storage, help Gary search for the body of Nicole White. *Find Keys to Morgue Drawer - Gary will find the correct drawer, but isn't able to open it. He asks Nick to help him look for the keys. *Unlock Morgue Drawer - The keys are in a side room next to cold storage. Pick them up and return to the drawer and open it. *Help Gary - Assist Gary with opening one of the coffins. *Get the Corpse to the Club - After Gary loads the corpse into the Hearse, Nick must deliver it to the Diamond Panty. **Pick up the Coffin - An optional objective if the car explodes and is damaged. The coffin will remain undamaged, and Nick will have to carry the coffin to the Diamond Panty. Side Missions *Craven Consultant *Darker Gods *In the Cards Stranded Survivors *Allison *Jeremy *Mila *Sheldon Trivia *In the crematorium, next to the coffin in the funeral chamber there is a painting of Otis next to the coffin. This implies that Otis died sometime between the events of Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 3 , because in Dead Rising 2, you can unlock an Otis costume by saving 50 survivors. The description of the outfit also supports this, saying "Otis won't miss this, trust us." *If you wait long enough after the cutscene where Gary says "Don't worry. I got a gun", he will eventually find a corpse and say "Holy Crap, this one's my ex mother-in-law. Sorry, Bertha." This implies that he had another wife in Los Perdidos before Rhonda . *If you stand by Otis 's coffin long enough, Nick or Gary will say "That guy looks kinda familiar...," followed by "Don't know him." *As Nick turns on the TV at the Diamond Panty , a headline underneath the newscast reads "TONIGHT AT 8: 'LOS PERDIDOS : A NATION GRIEVES' WITH SPECIAL GUEST BIBI LOVE RECALLING THE HORROR OF FORTUNE CITY." It can be assumed then that Bibi lived through events of Fortune City and escaped with other survivors. Video File:Dead Rising 3 Walkthrough - Chapter 02 It's Somebody's Funeral, pt 1|Chapter 2 Walkthrough, Pt 1 File:Dead Rising 3 Walkthrough - Chapter 02 It's Somebody's Funeral, pt 2|Chapter 2 Walkthrough, Pt 2 Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Dead Rising 3 Chapters